Certain type of circuits require the presence of a capacitor for purposes of safety. One such circuit is the circuit energizing a color television tube. A capacitor is required across this circuit in order to supress harmful radiation from the tube. In the absence of such a capacitor, the tube may emit radiation which can cause severe harm to living things. In the past, if a capacitor in such a circuit exhibited certain failure modes, the main circuit would act as if there were no capacitor at all and it would then emit radiation. These failure modes were either a complete open, an intermittent open or physical removal of the capacitor from the circuit. By "intermittent" is meant a situation in which a lead is broken away from the capacitor but, under certain circumstances such as temperature variations or vibration, will make contact.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a capacitor which, upon failure, will disable the main circuit. Other objects are to provide such a capacitor which will so disable a circuit upon the occurrence of a break between the capacitor lead and winding; upon an intermittent break; upon occurrence of a broken or cut lead; upon complete removal of the capacitor from the circuit; and upon removal of the capacitor winding leaving the leads and end fill still intact.
The manner in which the foregoing objects are achieved will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.